Yautja
The Predator Race has appeared in Horror Remake RPG, Season 1. The Predator Race The creature known as the Predator is a bipedal humanoid creature standing in at well over 6 feet tall and with an average weight of 250 to 350 pounds. Most of the Predator’s bulk is pure muscle with very little fat, due to their predatory lifestyle and diet. A Predator’s skin color is generally pasty yellow with black spots, their eyes are yellow or green and Predator’s have what appears to be long black dreadlocks for hair. The Predator possess very distinct facial features, the most prominent of these are four mandibles that surround a small mouth filled with razor sharp teeth. These mandibles are used for communicating. Predator’s also have a verbal language (consisting of growls, clicks and chirps) and are good at mimicking other verbal languages. Predators are much stronger and faster then an average human and possess lightning quick reflexes and dexterity. Predators bleed green and prefer hot and humid conditions. Predator’s are known as a Yautja in their own language. A Yautja's lifespan is many decades, some Predators have lived to be 300 years old. The Hunt Predator culture in general is based on the concept of The Hunt. Their culture revolves around the concept of hunting and stalking prey. The strongest of the clan is considered The Leader, which controls the actions of the group. As a rite of passage into Predator adulthood each hunter most kill his first “Ultimate Prey” which are known to humans as Xenomorphs or Aliens. While Predator’s seem ruthless and brutal, their actually controlled by a code of ethics. If their prey is considered weak or unthreatening a Predator will spare their life. A Predator would be considered dishonorable to shed the blood of those who cannot defend themselves. The Predator “Warrior” class are the ones who follow and obey these ethics. Warrior’s become travelers of the universe in search of honorable hunting. The Predator “Elder” class are the greatest Predators to ever live and are highly respected by their race. The Bad Blood Yautja are the Predators that hunt for fun and disobey all of the creatures rules of The Hunt. Bad Blood Predators are disowned by their race and travel aimlessly with no forgiveness from their race.. Bad Blood Predators have been known to murder, dishonorable hunting and are pure evil hunters slaying anything alive even other Predators. Homeworld The exact origins of the Yautja species is unknown but are believed to be located somewhere outside the boundaries of the human universe. There has been no recorded findings of The Predator’s home planet. So the theory stands that the creatures travel system to system in search of the great hunting grounds. The Predator’s have very high technology so it is speculated that a high tech ship landed on the homeworld and was studied by the creatures for their own personal use. Or since the creatures are still basically primal and tribal creatures then it is speculated that they are new to technology. Weapons A typical equipment load for a Predator on a hunting trip would usually consist of the following items. 1) Mask/Bio Helmet - Used as protection, during battles and houses a respirator which provides a breathable atmosphere and allows a Predator to breath under water. The mask can also filter through five different visual settings The helmet also has it’s own built in target and tracking device for targeting prey. 2) Body Mesh/Padding - A basic wire mesh provides warmth and is the component for their camouflage device’s circuitry. 3) Camouflage Suit - Is the ultimate in stealth technology. The suit makes them practically invisible, the suit however doesn’t function well in rain, fog or dust. 4) Wrist Blades - Twin blades retractable from a wrist gauntlet on the arm. 5) Shoulder/Plasma Canon - Mounted on the Predator’s shoulder, the canon can fire multiple long range energy bursts of plasma. 6) Medikit - Used to stop bleeding or cauterise lost limbs and supplies the creature with many items needed to patch up wounds. 7) Spear Gun - Similar to a nail gun the spear gun fires tiny spears that can rip human flesh or attach to any solid areas. 8) Ceremonial Dagger - Is a new discovery of the creatures. It is used to remove the protective layer of skin on a Xenomorph. It can also be used for hand to hand combat. 9) Net Gun - Used for catching a group of prey at once. The gun launches a web of razor sharp wire powerful enough to pin their enemy to the ground or wall. 10) Combat Staff - A long metal stick, pointed on both ends can be thrown as a spear to impale the enemy. 11) Smart Disc - The most advanced piece of equipment a Predator carries. The device is capable of cutting through multiple targets in one throw and returns to it’s wielder like a boomerang. 12) Shuriken - Is similar to the Smart Disc but transforms into a multi-pointed throwing star. 13) Self Destruct Device - Located on the Predator’s arm device. Is used when a Predator knows he has been defeated. After the device has been activated there is a one minute countdown before a micro-nuclear explosion takes place. Predators Slayer Slayer has appeared in Horror Remake RPG, Season 1. |- | |} Slayer's Background and Role in the RPG It is unknown exactly when Slayer was born or how old he actually is. Slayer was trained in his hunting skills by the Predator that invaded Guatemala who later died battling U.S. Army Special Forces, Major Alan "Dutch" Schaefer. Before his teacher set off on his hunting trip, Slayer was taught everything needed to know to survive The Hunt. From his weapons training to his predatory skills to flying Predator aircraft, Slayer was shown the best by one of the predator races best. After his training was complete, Slayer was sent out to an unknown planet. In order for his Elders to consider him an adult and truly ready for The Hunt he would have to prove it by killing a Xenomorph or as the humans know them as, an Alien. Slayer successfully killed the Xenomorph and took it's skull for his first trophy. The Elders were very pleased with Slayer's abilities shown in his battle with the Xenomorph and immediately expected great things out of the Predator. After all the training and the tests were completed Slayer was sent out on his first hunting trip, ready to experience The Hunt first hand. Slayer was sent to planet Earth, the same planet his late teacher was sent to in the past. After landing on planet Earth, Slayer knew The Hunt was about to begin....... Raptor Raptor has appeared in Horror Remake RPG, Season 1. |- | |} Raptor's Background and RPG Role It is unknown how old or when Raptor was born. Raptor was trained by one of the Elder Predator's named Cutter. Cutter spent a lot of time with Raptor helping him perfect the Predator ways of hunting, weaponry and space travel. After Raptor's training was completed Cutter sent him to an unknown planet to fill his final test, by killing a Xenomorph or Alien as the humans called them. While on the unknown planet Raptor successfully killed the Xenomorph and took it's skull for his first trophy. But while on that planet something inside of Raptor began to change. After killing his first Xenomorph his thirst for more kills became a must. One night Raptor stole a Predator aircraft and made off into space and headed for the first planet he learned of, planet Earth. While on Earth, Raptor began taking innocent civilian lives and he loved it. The fear in the humans eyes just before he ended their lives, Raptor thrived on. Cutter learned of his students breaking of Predator codes and laws and sent an army of Predator's out to capture Raptor for a trial hearing. After Raptor was captured and brought back to the homeworld to face trial, Raptor learned that it was his very own teacher Cutter that ordered him to be taken to trial. While on trial Raptor broke free from his chains, grabbed a plasma cannon and shot Cutter in the head. Showing no remorse at killing his own teacher and a Elder Predator, Raptor again stole a Predator aircraft and took off, banned from his homeworld forever. Raptor flew back towards Earth when he felt the presence of another Predator somewhere near. After landing on Earth the presence grew stronger. Raptor decided to make Earth his hunting grounds, hunting all who stand in his way until he kills the other Predator located somewhere on Earth. The Hunt begins............ External links * Female Predator